Starlight's Story
by ppgXrrb20
Summary: Where am I? Who am I? Starlight. This is the story about a little girl with no memory and winds up in this weird crazy world called the Night Dimension. With new found friends and enemies wanting her dead what will Starlight do?
1. Chapter 1: A new arrival

**Hi there this is my first fanfic so no mean comments and sorry if I got some of my spelling wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle, the nightopians, the nightmarens, Owl, or Wizeman. I only own Starlight.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

_Where am I? Who am I?_ The tiny little girl wonder, then a faint voice answered, _Starlight... Starlight, that's my name isn't?_ The girl slowly opened her eyes, only to cover them from the bright light that hurt her eyes. She slowly started to get up and looked at her surroundings. There were luscious green trees everywhere full of strange fruits, and bushes full of blue, purple, red, and yellow flowers. She look up at the blue sky with few clouds drafting by. _Where am I?_ She then heard a water rushing and splashing and started to walk to where the sound was coming from. As she got closer she started to hear what sound like laughter. She parted some bushes in front her and she was surprise at what she saw.

A big river with crystal clear water and in the river strange creatures where playing in the water. They had cone shape head and halos on top, big eyes, small hands, light purple wings, and pointy ears. They wore light purple vest with orange sleeves and red cuffs and a white collar with a silver bell, and purple pants, with red shoes. When she parted the bushes the strange creatures saw her and flew away as fast as their little wings could carry them. She was surprise at that reaction as well as seeing them. She looked down at the water and saw her reflection.

She had lime green eyes with cat-like pupils, tan skin, and in the middle of her chest was a big blue diamond with silver boarding the edge of it. She wore a lime green jester hat with two silver rings in front and had five points pointing down with a silver edge at the ridge in the front, a sky blue blouse, a lime green coat with yellow sleeves and a yellow collar, cuffs with a light yellow, light green, and light blue zigzag design to them with a blue ring at the edge, white gloves, and light green pants with a white flower design going down, and lime green shoes with a yellow flower design imprint on it and a blue strip around the bottom.

_What am I?_ She brought a gloved hand to her face to check if it was really her face, and it was. She kind of got why those things ran away from her. She look over to the tall hill on the other side of the river, where the strange creatures flew to. She walk through the river to see what could be on the other side. When she reach the top, she gasp at what she saw.

There was a huge field with small forests dotting across the land. A few small streams and beyond the field were severly moutains. Pretty normal, but what shocked her was there were hundreds of rings made up of golden orbs floating in the air and severly lined up. Not only that but there were a few windmills floating in the sky. Far away but see able was a small patch of gaint white puff balls on huge green stems. Crystal orbs filled with blue liquid filled the space between the lines of rings. Lots of strange creatures that she saw in the river were flying in the air. She stood there, shocked and amazed at the same time.

"Where am I?" she said out loud. She looked at all the strange creatures flying in the air. _I wonder..._ She ran a few feet and leap into the air. Right there she was floating in the air _Wow... wished I know that earlier._ She looked back to the river, with a sweat drop on her head. She flew higher and flew about getting a better look. She accidentally went through one of the rings. The ring was then absorbed into her body she stop in midair after it happen. _What just happen?_ Starlight thought, she looked behind her and notice a sparkled dust trail she was leaving. She cocked her head to the side. She just shruged it off, and started to flying else wheres.

She then heard flaping and squawking, _squawking?_ she turn her head around and saw three monster birds. One pink, one blue, and one green and all of them were riden by a small creature coverd in dark green clothing. They were all flying after her, and fast. She quickly flew as fast as she could, but failed in getting away. The blue monster bird grab her arms with it's talons.

"Let me go!" Starlight shouted, trying to get free, "Let me go!" But the claws didn't move an inch. The birds flew off to one of the small forest. Starlight struggle, but it was no use, the bird was far stronger than her._ What's gonna happen to me?_ She thought worried. She then started to hear arguments as the birds got closer to the forest.

"Your an idiot!"

The birds stop in a few feet in the air. There was red and black figure with pale skin and wore red and black armor with strange symbols on them. A red and black strip hat on that split in two in the back and red and black shoes. The other figure, if you could call that a figure, was complete invisible, but had big blue eyes with cat-like pupils and sharp teeth where it's face was, it wore a white cape with orange and yellow zigzag pattern on top and red, orange, and yellow arrows at the bottom, a yellow and orange collar with a zigzag design, yellow, orange, and blue gloves, red shoes with orange strips, and an orange hat with blue, yellow, and black strips. They were both a few feet in air as well.

The red and black figure was about to attack the invisible figure, he panic looking around "Hey look, the birds are back!" he pointed to the birds, the red and black figure turned to face the monster birds, and the other sighed in relief.

The red and black figure flew a few feet to the birds. Starlight saw his icy blue eyes with cat-like pupils, and a golden mask place on his face. It had black feathers at the tip of the mask and a small purple gem in the middle. "Who is this?" He shouted, "This isn't NiGHTS!" He growled, "It doesn't even look like him! You idiots!" He lashed out at the birds, causing the bird holding her to let go.

"Ow!" she said when she hit the ground.

The red and black figure turned his head back to Starlight. "Who are you anyway?" he said snarled.

"Starlight" she said, getting up and dusted the dirt off her.

"Starlight?" said the red and black figure and invisible figure at the same time.

"Maybe we should take her to master Wizeman" said the invisible figure.

"Your right... For once." said the red and black figure, "All right Starlight, looks like your coming with us-" But as he turned to face her, she was already above the trees and flying away. "Come back here!" he shouted, flying after her.

Starlight flew even faster as he chased after her. They flew over most of the land. Starlight quickly thought of an idea. She flew right into the dandelion patch and zigzag around the dandelions, she then grab a stem and pulled it back. When he was close enough she let go of the stem. The dandelion hit him straight on and send him crashing into another one. Then the dandelions started to knock into each other like domino lines that were all connected. Dandelion puff fulled the air creating a white mess. The chaser darted about in the white mess looking for her. Starlight quickly made her escape while he was busy by flying close to the ground. She flew so fast she didn't even notice she had flew past the hill and over the river. She landed on the ground right where she had started. _Hopeful I lost him. Hopeful._ She thought slightly panting. She walked around the trees and notice something she didn't see before. A door. There stood a door with no walls, just standing there. Polish marble stairs lead to the door with a sort marble rail, above the door was a panel with an stone fountain shooting out crystal clear water. _Why didn't I notice this before?_ She thought looking at the door. She heard rustling. _Then again if I go through, those guys shouldn't find me._ She quickly got to the door and turned the golden handle.

Bright light enveloped her as she opened the door. She closed her eyes tightly so the light wouldn't hurt her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she saw a cobblestone path that lead to a polish stone fountain with little water and large iron gates at beginning of the cobblestone path and trees surrounding the edge of the path. She was amazed by the sight and started to look around. A few minutes later she heard flapping, _Oh no! Not again!_ She panicked and hid behind a tree. She peeked her head out a little, but not able to be seen.

She saw a brown owl wearing a light purple waistcoat and spectacles on his it's beak. The owl perched itself on a flat stone close to the iron gates. Soon a beautiful sound fulled the air and as soon it began, it ended.

"There you are NiGHTS." said the owl.

_NiGHTS!_ Starlight thought. Remembering the name that the two strangers mistaken her for.

A purple figure floated down to the owl. The figure had tan skin and sapphire eyes with cat-like pupils. It wear purple jester cloths with gold trimmings and had a red diamond in the middle of it's chest as well as her only red. It also wore a jester hat that split in two in the back. It looked a lot like the red and black guy that chased her.

"Hey Owl." Said the one called NiGHTS, "Not many visitors around tonight is there."

"Yes" said the owl, "I wonder why's that."

"Speaking of wondering" he turned to face the tree Starlight hid behind, "Come on out now. I know your there."

_Oh no!_ Starlight thought, _What do I do? If I go out there he'll trying and catch me._ The owl just cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look.

"Look if you don't come out when I get to five, I'm coming over there." NiGHTS said, "One... Two... Three... Four... Fi-" Starlight step out from behind the tree. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name Starlight." she starting to get ready for quick escape if needed, "Are you gonna try and take me to Wizeman too?"

"Wizeman! How do you know Wizeman?" said the owl

"I don't, some guy was gonna take me to him" she said, "but I escape from him, actually you look a lot like him, expect he was red and black."

It was silent for a few moments before NiGHTS broke it. "Look I'm not gonna take you to Wizeman."

"Your not?" Starlight asked, "why?"

"Because what his trying to do is wrong and I plan on stopping him."

"What is he trying to do?"

"His trying to destroy Nightopia and take over the Waking World."

"Nightopia? The Waking World? Okay now I'm really confused now."

"Where are you from?" NiGHTS asked a little confused himself. _She looks like a Nightmaren but she doesn't know of Nightopia or the Waking World._

"I don't know." She look to the ground, "All I remember is my name. I don't know where I'm from or how I got here." Her eyes started get watery.

NiGHTS believed her and looked at her with pity, but the owl looked at her with sympathy. The owl flew over to her.

"Don't worry little one. My sure your memory will come back in time. In the meantime I will tell you all about this world." The owl gestured to by spreading his wings out, smiling at her, "Hoo where are my manners, my name is Owl." He stretched a feathered wing out to her and she shook it. "This world we are standing in is called the Night Dimension. Nightopia and Nightmare are both part of the Night Dimension. The world you just came from was no doubt Nightopia. Nightopia is build by the Ideya of visitors. Ideya is what creates Nightopia."

"What's a visitor and what's ideya?" Starlight asked puzzled.

"Visitors are humans from the Waking World. Ideya represents there heart and every visitor has five ideya: Courage, Purity, Intelligence, Growth, and Hope. Respectively their colors are red, white, blue, green, and yellow."

"What's a human?"

"They are creatures from the Waking World and can only came here in there sleep."

"What about Nightmare?"

"Nightmare is create by the darkness of visitors hearts and ruled by Wizeman the Wicked. The creatures there are horrible and try to steal visitors ideya, they are called Nightmarens."

"Is he a Nightmaren?" She gesture to NiGHTS.

"Yes, but he is good and is trying to stop Wizeman from destroying Nightopia and ruling the Waking World."

"Alright, alright Owl. Your starting to bored her to death." The jester came closer to them, "Why don't you and me go Nightopia." He gesture to the door. Starlight looked worried and scared and NiGHTS caught it. "Don't worry I'll make sure that Reala doesn't hurt you."

She looked to the ground, then at Owl, and then at NiGHTS. "Alright, but I'm keeping an eye on you."

NiGHTS just gave her a big smile. "Well come on then, let's go." Before she knew it, NiGHTS was already at the door and gone. She flew over to the door and took a deep breath. She then open the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a home

**Me: Hi again. So here's chapter two hope you like it. NiGHTS can you do the disclaimer.**

**NiGHTS: Why me? *shrugs and doesn't want to do it***

**Me: How about for a cookie? *holds out cookie***

**NiGHTS: It's gonna take more then a little cookie to make me-**

**Me: *rolls out cookie that as big as NiGHTS***

**NiGHTS: ppgXrrb20 doesn't not own me, Jackle, Reala, the nightopians or Owl.**

**Me: *rolls the cookie to him***

**NiGHTS: *takes big bits out of the cookie***

* * *

She was back in the little forest and notice a big bush of flowers. She flew over to them and took sniff of a red and yellow flower with a little orange at the edge and right between where the yellow and red parts met. It smelled very lovely. Then a thought pop into her head. _NiGHTS_ she looked about and flew above the trees, _Where is he?_ She then saw a small figure in the distance flying through severely golden rings. She flew after the figure and called, "NiGHTS." The figure stop in midair and turned to face her.

"Oh hey." NiGHTS smiled at her, "Uh... Sorry about leaving. I got caught up in flying about." He scratched his head feeling bad about leaving her at the gate.

"It's okay, as long your sorry I'm fine."

He smiled even bigger. "Oh yeah," he bowed his head, placing his right hand over his left shoulder "My name is NiGHTS, though you probable already know that." A little sweat drop appear on his head remembering she was right behind the tree and no doubt heard his and Owl conversation.

Starlight giggled a bit, she bowed her head slightly, and move her hands up as if she was wearing a skirt and curtsey. "It's a pleasure to met you NiGHTS. My name is Starlight."

"The pleasure all my." Starlight and NiGHTS laughed at each other for a good while. NiGHTS move his head back up. "Come on. I'll show you around." Starlight giggle a little bit.

"Alright." NiGHTS and Starlight flew through to land together. Starlight soon saw those strange creatures with halos on there heads again. "Hey NiGHTS, what are those strange creatures?" NiGHTS then looked down.

"Them? Those are nightopians. They live here in Nightopia." NiGHTS explained. As they got closer, the nightopians smiled when they saw NiGHTS, but fled when they saw Starlight. "Hey it's alright, she not gonna hurt you." Starlight nodded, but the scared little nightopians didn't come out of they hiding spots. Starlight sighed sadly, _I guess they don't like me._

NiGHTS caught her sigh. "Um, why don't we head back to the Dream Gate?" He gestured back the way they came, "There are other dream worlds." Starlight nodded her head and they both went back the way they came. When they got to the door Starlight flew over to the big bush of flowers and smelled the little fire colored flower. It smelled so sweet yet not over powering. NiGHTS flew over to her and notice how much she liked the flower. He smiled at her and took a little sniff too. Indeed it smelled very lovely. NiGHTS looked back at Starlight and idea pop into his head. He plucked the flower from the bush and hand it to Starlight. Starlight gave him a puzzled look, NiGHTS chuckled a bit, "It's for you, you seemed to like it lot." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said, she then gave him hug. NiGHTS was a little shocked at first, but hug her back.

"Your welcome." He chuckled a little. He ended the hug and went back to the door. "Come on, let's go." Starlight giggle and followed him. NiGHTS then open the door. Starlight and NiGHTS opened they eyes again and they were back at the Dream Gates. Owl come up to them smiling.

"Hoo how good to see you back. So how was your little trip?" Owl asked curiously.

"It was great." Starlight said happily, "NiGHTS picked this for me." She showed the fire flower to Owl.

"Hoo hoo what a pretty flower. You don't see much of these anymore." Owl chirped happily, "Before I forget you'll need a place to stay. Am I right?"

"Yes." Starlight said.

"Well in the meantime you can stay with us." NiGHTS said.

She looked at him with a weird expression. "No NiGHTS she can't stay with us." Owl said plainly.

"Why?" He asked.

"One our home isn't big enough for her to live with us. Two it would be weird for her to live with two strangers she just met in a small home."

NiGHTS felt little stupid about asking why. "Sorry." He felt a his face blush with embarrassment.

"It's alright." Starlight said with little blush on her face as well, trying to smile.

"Well it be best to find her place to stay as soon as possible." Owl said.

"Well there are tons of place to stay. I'm sure we could find you one, Starlight." NiGHTS said turning his head to her.

"Thanks." She said

"No problem." He smiled at her. Then his eyes sparkled with excitement, "Hey I think I just thought some place. Come on!" He then flew over to a door with plane above that had a crystal theme. There was giant castle in the background surround by beautiful crystals of different colors.

"Crystal Castle?" Owl said, "What brilliant idea. Crystal Castle is a perfect place for her to stay."

"Well, come on!" NiGHTS said eagerly ready to go, "Let's go!" He chirped happily.

"You two go on, I'll stay here if any visitors come." Owl then perch himself on a flat rock by the iron gates.

"Alright," NiGHTS said shrugging, "Come on let's go!" Before Starlight could say a word NiGHTS was already gone. Starlight sighed, _Is he always like this?_ She thought. She flew up to the door and opened it.

When she open her eyes this time she was in a whole different world. There were huge crystals everywhere. Towers of crystals reaching to the sky, tons of them spouting from the ground. The leafs on the trees and plants were made of crystals as well. Behind the door was a huge castle that looked like it was made of stone, glass and beautiful crystals. She gasp in sight of this beautiful place. She deiced to look about and saw a beautiful lake that was clear as crystal and notice all the strange creatures swimming about. She also notice a few groups of nightopians swimming in the lake and splashing about. She smiled at the sight of them playing, but one of the nightopians spotted her and shrieked. All the other nightopian looked up and saw her and shrieked as well and flew off hiding. Starlight felt sad about the reaction, but understood why. She deiced to leave and look somewhere else.

She went back to the castle and deiced to look about. It was very beautiful outside, and inside. Inside it was like a mirror maze even the floor look like a mirror, being very, very polished marble showing a bit of her reflection. She even got a bit lost wondering about. But as she left the castle she flew high up to get a good view of it. Then she notice something. One of the towers of the castle had a wooden window. She flew over to the tower to get a better look at it. It had to one nob on both doors. She pulled the doors open and went inside.

It was a dusty and old with wooden floorboards and white walls. There was a dark wooden canopy bed with white sheets and flowers carved into the wood. Off to the right was a white wardrobe with pink flowers next to an old wooden door. To the left was white desk with drawers and medium size mirror attach to it, and a full size mirror between the bed and desk. The whole place was covered in dust, Starlight coiffed a few times. She ran her hand over the white desk and was amazed with how much dust there was. _I wonder who lived here._ Starlight thought looking over the whole room again. "It doesn't look like anyone live here for couples of years." She coiffed a few more times. "Wait if no one lives here that mean I can live here." She smiled ear to ear, _finders keepers!_ She thought fulled with so much happiness. _Oh I should tell NiGHTS he'll be so happy._

Starlight flew out the tower and closed the door behind her. She then started to look for NiGHTS by starting at the crystal lake. But NiGHTS wasn't there or anywhere around the lake. She then heard a loud explosion coming from Northwest. _Oh please don't tell me NiGHTS is over there._ Starlight thought worried. She quickly flew off to where the sound came from.

Shattered crystals laid on the ground, as she got closer. She then heard another explosion. She then saw NiGHTS circling big blue and purplish bubbles, and as he touched them they turned into a yellow and darker purple color. NiGHTS then launched it at another figure. She then realized it was the red and black figure that chased her through the other world, she couldn't remember what NiGHTS called him. The red and black figure did the same and launched the ball at NiGHTS, but hit NiGHTS's bubble instead and caused a big and loud explosion. She covered her ears from the loud explosion. The two continued launching balls at each other nonstop. She quickly flew high up in the air and out of reach of getting hit. The red and black figure fell to ground after getting hit by one of NiGHTS's balls while he was getting ready to launch one at NiGHTS. As the battle ended Starlight flew back down to NiGHTS, but was stop. She turned her head to see who or what was holding her wrist tightly. Her eyes widen when she saw the invisible figure once more with a huge grin. The figure quickly place her wrist behind her back and place a razor sharp tarot card underneath her chin.

"Hey Reala look at what I found." Said the figure floating closer to the two.

The red and black figure slowly gotten back up.

"Jackle! Let her go!" NiGHTS shouted at him.

"NiGHTS!" She cried to him.

The red and black figure smiled at the sight. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little brat."

"Jackle let go of her!" NiGHTS shouted once, getting closer to them. But Jackle just brought the card closer to her neck.

"Uh-uh-uh NiGHTS." Jackle toyed with him.

Starlight panicked and hit Jackle right in the rib cage with her elbow, knocking the wind right out of him and out of his grabs. She quickly flew back to NiGHTS and NiGHTS grabbed her hand, flying as fast as they could. The red and black figure cursed at them as Jackle(?) tried to breath, rubbing the side Starlight elbow him.

NiGHTS and Starlight quickly flew back to the door of Dream Gates and shut it behind them. Both panting hard from the flight.

"What's wrong?" Asked Owl as he flew up to them seeing how hard the were panting.

"Jackle... Reala... fight... Jackle nearly killed Starlight." NiGHTS said panting harder than Starlight.

"Jackle! Reala! Nearly killed Starlight!" Owl said beyond worrying and darting his head to Starlight.

"Yeah..." NiGHTS said as he started to fall to the ground.

"NiGHTS!" Starlight quickly caught him and brought him over to the fountain. Placing him on the stone fountain's rim and sat down next to him. Trying to catch her breath.

"What's this about Jackle and Reala, and you almost getting killed?" Owl squawked, wanting answers.

"NiGHTS was fighting Reala... I think and Jackle threaten to cut my throat." Starlight answered him, catching her breath.

"Oh my!" Owl said flapping his wing about panicking.

"But were fine..." She said. But Owl didn't hear her as he was in a panic mode and ranting.

She then cupped her hands together and dipped them in to the fountain water and took a sip. Feeling a bit refreshed. She then turned her head back to NiGHTS. He was still catching his breath. She cupped her hands again and dipped them into the fountain again. She raised her hands to NiGHTS and offered him a sip. NiGHTS looked over to her with her hands cupped together. She mention him to take a sip. NiGHTS sigh a little, but Starlight either didn't notice it or ignore it. NiGHTS drank the water from her hands.

"Thanks" NiGHTS said feeling a bit better, "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah" She said smiling, "Are you?"

"Yep, tried but fine." He said watching Owl still in panic mode.

"Oh, I found a place for me to stay." She said smiling, "It's in crystal castle."

"That's great." NiGHTS said grinning.

"Indeed that is great." Owl said calm down and flapping in front of them.

"Well I think it's best if I go rest in my new home." Starlight said getting back up.

"Good idea, I need to rest for a while from that battle with Reala." NiGHTS said also getting back up.

Starlight flew back over to the door.

"Goodnight NiGHTS." Starlight said before opening the door.

"Goodnight." He said flying over to his and Owl's home.

She went through and quickly flew over to her new home, before Reala or Jackle could see her. She opened the window shutters and closed them behind. Floating over to her new bed, she dusty off the billows and blankets and slid herself into bed, underneath the covers. Letting sleep take over.


	3. Chapter 3: White Phoenix

**Me: Here Starlight redecorate her new room and the nightopians aren't afraid of her anymore. **

**Reala: Why wouldn't they be afraid of her? She a nightmaren. Isn't she?**

**Me: Your going head to far in the story! Just say the disclaimer or I'll let Cerberus out! **

**Reala: ppgXrrb20 does not own me, NiGHTS, Jackle, Owl, the nightopians, Pure Valley, or Cerberus. Happy now.**

**Me: Very :3**

* * *

A thin line of light slid into Starlight's bedroom, right in the gap of the window shutters. Starlight blinked her sleepy eyes when the light hit her in the eye. She toss and turn in her bed not wanting to get up and end her dreams. But she slowly started to get out of bed and place her feet on the cold wooden floor. She pulled the covers off and stand up, stretching her arms to the ceiling and gave a big yawn. She drop her arms back down to her sides and started to remake the bed. She placed her hand on her mouth and stiffed a yawn. She walk to the old wooden door and opened it. Walking down a flight of stairs she came to other door that was nicer than the first door, but had pale, chipped deep blue paint on it.

She turn the nob and walk into white polish marble bathroom with small mirror above a marble sink with sliver handles and faucet. To the right was a stone marble bathtub with a silver shower faucet and handles with an ocean themed shower curtain. Right between the sink and shower was a white toilet. She took off clothes and hat and neatly place them on the toilet sit. Pulling back the curtain she reach over to the silver handles and turn on the water and test it. When it was warm enough she stepped in and started to wash herself off. When she washed off all the dust. She turn off the water and stepped out of the bathtub. She grab a towel from the rack and dried her body and blonde hair off. She placed the towel back and grab her clothes and hat and put them back on.

Going back up to her bedroom she opened the door and looked over the whole room. She sigh and put her hands to her hips. She floated up to the top of the wardrobe and found a dusted old black feather duster. She grab the duster and started to dust the wardrobe and walls creating a huge puffs of dust making her cuff. She stop and flew over to the window and open it, letting out the huge puffs of dust, and going back to work. She finish dusting the wardrobe, walls, ceiling, desk, and bed. She put the feather duster back and grab the billows and flew outside with them and start to shake the dust out of them, banging them against the tower wall knocking all the dust out. She flew back in and place the billows down and grab the blanket and sheets and flew out again doing the same.

She flew back in and notice something underneath the wardrobe. She put the sheets and blanket back on the bed and went over to the wardrobe. She got on her hands and knees and look under. It was black metal dust pan. She was a bit confused by it, but reached out for it. She grab it and fiddle with it awhile. She look at the wardrobe_ I wonder..._ She thought. She put the dust pan down and dust her hands and pants off. She grab the handles of the wardrobe and open it.

Like the outside of it, it was also white inside. Inside was a little dusty but not bad. There was a straw broom inside and two dresses. One was a dress that stop right below the knees with light blue frills at the bottom and the hem of the short sleeves, it was a mixture of blue and purple in the top part and slowly turn into a bright bluer color on the way down it, lavender and baby blue stars dotted all over the dress. The second one was a long white dress with no sleeves that went past the knees and to the feet and had a long bright yellow ribbon around the waist and white strap on sandals on the bottom of the wardrobe. In Starlight opinion the dress with stars looked like a nightgown. The dresses look like they would fit her. She touch the white dress and felt how soft it was.

She then grab the broom and closed the wardrobe behind her. She started to sweep up the dust on the floor, creating a bit of dust clouds. Gathering into one big pile, she sweep it all into the dust pan. She cock her head about wondering what to do now. There was no trash can. Then she cock her head to the window. Well she already dust all her sheets and blankets out there. She put the broom aside and flew out the window. She pour the dust out of the pan _I hope that didn't hit anyone on the head._ She thought a bit worried, but didn't hear anything that sounded like it. She flew back inside and put the dust pan back underneath the wardrobe and the broom against the wardrobe's side.

She then looked over the whole room once more, nice and clean. _Now for the fun part._ She thought while smiling. She flew over to her desk and slid four cans of paint out from underneath it. She smiled brightly at them, remembering yesterday.

* * *

**Yesterday at the Dream Gates**

_"Hey Owl" Starlight said, closing the door behind her, "Is NiGHTS okay?"_

_"Yep just fine." NiGHTS said coming out of his house._

_"That's good." She said happily._

_She then notice something at the base of a tree. It was four buckets of paint._

_"What's that?" She flew over to the cans of paint._

_"Hoo that's Nightopain paint." Owl said flapping over her head._

_"Nightopian paint?"_

_"Yes, the nightopains make this paint once in while. I don't know how they make it, I never seen them make it before, and they won't tell me." Owl said, fixing his spectacles so they don't fall off. "It's quite special."_

_"Special?" She cocked her head to the side. _Hows it special._ She thought. She picked a leaf off the ground and dipped it into the paint. She was shock to see the paint turn into the same color as the leaf._

_"That's right. This paint can copy any color it touches while in the can." NiGHTS chuckled, telling her._

_Starlight was speechless. NiGHTS bent down and touched the paint with his white glove. The paint turned back to white. Starlight thought for while and thought of an idea._

_"Hey is it okay if use the paint for my home?" She asked hopefully._

_"Sure." NiGHTS said, "We don't use it much anyway."_

_"Thanks" she said happily._

* * *

She opened the can lids and look down at the white paint. She opened one of the draws to her desk and pulled out a violet sack with a gold string sewed to the opening. NiGHTS gave it to her yesterday saying he didn't need it anymore. She also pulled out a medium sized jar full of water from the fountain in the Dream Gates. She opened the sack and pull out some grass blades and yellow flower petals. She put the grass blades in one can and flower petals in other. She unscrewed the jar and place the lid on the floor. She poured one-third into one can and two-thirds in the last one. She put the jar down and smiled brightly as the paint change color. The first one change into a luscious bright green. The second one change into a bright cheerful yellow. The third one change into light baby blue. The fourth and last one change into a dark blue.

She smiled and reach back in the draw and pulled out a small paint brush and a big paint brush. Dipping the big brush in the dark blue paint she flew over to the wall and started to paint. She paint all the walls and ceiling, but left the shape of a crescent moon on the ceiling. She then placed and balance the brush on the dark blue paint can and moved the desk and wardrobe, revealing the parts she miss, and took down the mirror and place it on the bed. She finished painting the room dark blue. She then quickly pick up the jar and flew down to her bathroom and filled it halfway with water. She flew back up and place the jar down, grabbing the big brush, she washed it out and shook the water off it.

She dip it in the light baby blue paint and turned to her bed. She started to paint her dark wooden canopy bed with light baby blue paint. She soon finished painting the bed. She look at her wardrobe, tapping her cheek with her finger and smiled again. She flew over to the wardrobe and started to paint the white part light baby blue as well. Carefully trying not to paint over the flowers and finish up. She went back and wash out the brush once more and put it down, grabbing the small paint brush. She dip it into the luscious bright green. She flew over to the bed and paint in the carved flowers where it look like leaves and stems. Luckily Owl told her that the paint dries super fast. She then flew over to the wardrobe after finishing the bed, and start to paint leaves and stems that were dull and painted over. She sigh happily. She washed the small brush out and dip it into the bright yellow paint. She flew up to the ceiling and started to paint stars all across the ceiling, and color in the crescent moon. She flew back down and paint the curves in the bed that look like the petals and did the same to her wardrobe. She wash out the brush once more and place the two brushes back in the drawer.

She stood up and look over the room again. The light baby blue bed and wardrobe with yellow flowers. A dark blue room with a crescent moon and bright shining stars on the ceiling. She smile happily at the beautiful room. She put the lids back on the cans and slid them back under her desk. She pick up the jar full of colored water and flew to bathroom, dumping the water. Flying back to her room she place the empty jar on the desk.

She sighed. _Now what to do?_ She thought sitting on her bed, _I finished all my work for the day. Hmm... I guess I go look for NiGHTS and see if he wants to do anything._ She sat back up and flew out of her room and closed the shutters behind her. She flew up the top of the tower and went throught a portal. She had found out that all the towers in the castle had a portal on top that lead to one of the different dream lands. The portal she went through lead her to the mountains in Pure Valley, at least that's what NiGHTS told her it was call. NiGHTS often played around here a lot. But it look like he wasn't here. She then heard giggling and laughter. She turned her around and saw a bunch of nightopians playing with a pink and purple ball, tossing it back and forth. She was happy to see them playing, until they saw her and ran away, leaving the ball. She sigh _There never gonna like me, are they?_ She thought to herself sadly.

She listen to the wind as it gave a sooth melody. At first she thought it was NiGHTS, but the tune was different. She felt something warm inside build up. Her heart swayed and began to sing:

_Open your eyes_

_This is a new world to you_

_Open your eyes_

_Follow my voice_

_My little one_

_Don't cry_

_I am here_

_Reach to the sky_

_Open your eyes_

_My little one_

_I love you_

_There are many fears and dangers in this world_

_But do not worry_

_I will protect you_

_For I love you _

_My little one_

_Follow your heart_

_Don't worry_

_I will always be by your side_

_So fly high_

_Let nothing stand in your way_

_The sky is the limited_

_For you are my little one_

_And may we meet again_

_In heaven's light..._

She fiddle with the sparkly dust coming from her hands. The dust shape into a phoenix and flew from her hands and flew about, and slowly started to fading away.

She then heard rustling coming from some very tall grass. She turn around to see a nightopian slowly flying up to her. She was confused at first, but smiled and held out her hand to the nightopian. The nightopian flinched.

"It's okay." Starlight said calmly, still smiling, "My name's Starlight. Would you like to be friends?"

The nightopian looked at her hand and back at her. The nightopian smiled and wrapped it's small fingers around her hand and shook it. The other nightopians came out of hiding and surround her, talking that weird language. She smiled brightly at them.

"Wow I must say you sing really beautiful." Said a familiar voice.

"NiGHTS?" She turned her head around and saw NiGHTS floating down to her, smiling.

"Yes, I must admit you do have a very pretty voice." Said all too familiar cold voice.

The nightopians fled flying as fast as possible for them. She turn around to see Reala and Jackle.

"What in Nightopia do you two want?" NiGHTS growled, motioning for Starlight to get behind him. She did.

"Why we're here to take you back to nightmare?" Reala said mocking the question.

"Forget it." NiGHTS glared dares at him.

"Fine. Then we'll take her." Reala pointed a claw at Starlight. She hid behind NiGHTS, scared.

"Not gonna happen." He glared.

"Then how about this. We have a little race, you and me." He said with his cruel smile, "Whoever makes it back here first after going around _all_ of Pure Valley wins. If you win we'll stop bothering Starlight."

"And if you win?" Starlight squeak behind NiGHTS.

"Then you two both came with us to Nightmare."

NiGHTS flew away from Starlight and to Reala. "Deal" He glare daggers at him.

Reala smiled as two flew up into the air, getting ready to race. Jackle flew over to Starlight. Starlight took a deep breath, worried about NiGHTS.

"On your mark..." Starlight began raising her arm high up. "Get set... GO!" She threw her arm down as the two flew off at high speed.

She watch the two fly all over Pure Valley. And saw Reala use a dirty trick. She flew up to stop him, but was grabbed by the shoulders and brought back down.

"Uh-uh-uh, not now." Jackle cooed, digging his claws into her shoulders.

She watch as the two got closer and closer to the finish line. They were neck'n'neck and getting closer. NiGHTS quickly did a drill dash and won. Starlight cheered and flew over to NiGHTS, hugging him.

"Way to go NiGHTS." She cheered smiling.

"Thanks." He smiled, slightly out of breath. He then look down and notice the claw marks on her shoulders. "Let's go get you cleaned up." He left holding her hand tightly.

Starlight look over her shoulder and saw Reala glaring at the two and Jackle looking worried at his brother.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

Leaving a dumfound Reala and Jackle and a confused NiGHTS holding her.

* * *

Me: Yay! It came out great then I thought and the song Starlight sang was called White Phoenix and it belongs to me along with Starlight. No stealing!


	4. Chapter 4: Twins

**NiGHTS: Okay Jackle your turn.**

**Jackle: No! I don't want to.**

**Reala: Quite being a spoiled brat and do it.**

**Jackle: No!**

**Me: Then I guess somebody doesn't want these back. *holds up tarot cards***

**Jackle: How do you-**

**Me: I'll give them back ****_only _****if you do it.**

**Jackle: *sigh* ppgXrrb20 does not own me, Reala, or NiGHTS. Now give me back my cards.**

**Me: Good boy. *hands his tarot cards back***

It has been a few days since NiGHTS and Reala's race and as Reala said about NiGHTS winning the race, it was true. Since the race she hadn't seen Reala, Jackle, or any nightmarens. Except Octopaw which she seen NiGHTS chase around.

She stood on a branch, balancing herself at the Dream Gates. She seemed a bit confused not seeing NiGHTS anywhere or even hearing him play his invisible flute. She then heard flapping and turned her head to see Owl. Starlight smiled to him.

"Hey Owl." She said, looking at the owl as he perched himself on a branch.

"Why hello Starlight." Owl said, glad to see her, "Why are you standing here by yourself?" He asked.

She sighed, "I wanted to hang out with NiGHTS, but I haven't seen him and hes usually around here." She said, arms crossed looking over to the Dream Gates again.

"Hoohoo NiGHTS went off to company a visitor." Owl told her, "He and the visitor left as soon as he arrived at the Dream Gates." Starlight nodded her head, but she felt disappointed not being able to play with NiGHTS. Owl pushed his spectacles back up and continued. "NiGHTS will be gone for the rest of the night." Then looked at Starlight with her glum face, "I think it's about time that you look after the visitors."

Starlight was shocked by that sentence. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, worried.

"I mean by entertaining them and keeping them out of trouble."

Starlight just gave him a confused look. Owl sighed.

"You know play games with the visitors and keeping them away from nightmarens that want to take there ideya."

"Owl did you hit your head or something?"

"You have lived here for close to a week and need to get use to things around here. NiGHTS and I are the only ones to look after the visitors and you are just like NiGHTS. Well not the same personality and gender and clothes, but you have the power to protect them."

Starlight hopped off the branch and flew down to the ground. "Owl you must be going nuts if you think I should look after those creatures?" Starlight was not use to being around visitors or calling them visitors, she usually called them humans or creatures because they came from a different world and didn't really like to talk about them. When she saw a human she'd always hide herself and made sure the visitor didn't see her.

"I don't think you should, I know you should." Owl said, flapping his wings again and down to her.

Suddenly as if on cue, the Dream Gates opened and reveled a human girl with dark skin and black hair. Starlight quickly hid in the trees and made sure not to make a sound. Owl flap his wings over to the girl and introduce himself. The girl was a bit shocked by Owl, but introduce herself as well. Owl glance at the tree Starlight was hiding in hoping she come out. Owl sighed when she didn't come out of hiding. He led the girl to a door that led to Aqua Garden.

Starlight came out of hiding a few minutes after they left. She felt a little bad about disappointing Owl, but she just couldn't look after the visitors. She sighed and started to fly off to somewhere else. Hoping to get her mind off Owl and the girl.

She floated about for a while until she realized she was flying over the black ocean NiGHTS and Owl told her about. How the black ocean could drain a visitors ideya from them and brake their spirits. Just being there made her feel even worse. Sighing, Starlight started to fly somewhere else, then she stop.

A scream. She heard a scream come from the ocean, and not just any scream. A blood curdling, make your skin crawl scream. She thought it was just the ocean making strange noise, but soon a other scream was heard but different. She looked down at the sea of black darkness, _Did someone fall in there?_ She thought. A human and maybe even more must have fallen in. _One must have started to fall and the other one no doubt try to save them!_ She thought once again, trying to think of an anwser. She clenched her hands with fear but knew she had to do something. She gulp and flew into the black ocean.

She flew deeper and deeper into the dark ocean. Black and dark purple smoke were all she could see, but could hear panting, running, and screaming. Soon the smoke cleared away and revealed a black field. She look around but could not see any walls or anything. Just continues darkness going for miles and miles. She looked up and saw a faded Dream Gates in the distance, smoke covering her view and made it look haze. She looked below and saw a hazed view of what looked like a dark world. It must have been Nightmare, the opposite world of Nightopia. She heard screaming and shouting again.

She looked away from Nightmare and in the direction the scream came from. She saw horrible creatures which she guess must have been nightmarens. But the ones that caught her attention were black and purple smoke globes with glowing purple and red eyes. She shrived at sight of them, but heard shouting coming from the other side of nightmarens.

"GET AWAY FROM US! LEAVE US ALONE!"

She heard this on the other side. The nightmarens didn't even notice Starlight. Starlight was afraid of nightmarens since the beginning when the demon birds kidnap her soon after coming to Nightopia. She felt her skin crawl, shivers running down and up her spine, and her body going cold. But she knew she had to help the humans who were being attack and trying to keep the nightmarens away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stop shivering and opened her eyes.

She dash over the wall of nightmarens and saw two small figures, one holding a stick. She quickly flew down and scoop up the two figures in her arms, and flew up as fast as she could to Nightopia or somewhere safe. She heard the sounds of nightmarens hissing and screeching growing fainter and fainter. She had eyes shut tight and held the humans close to her chest as she flew up.

She flew through Nightopia and into one of the dream worlds. She soon hit something hard and bounced back a few feet and fell to the ground. She felt pain in her butt and head when she hit the ground and felt something hitting against her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down.

She saw two humans in her arms. On her left arm, she held a little human girl with short black hair and green eyes. She looked no more then 5 and half. She wore a short sleeved gray t-shirt with a puppy with golden fur on it, and a black skirt with gray lines at the hem. She was crying into Starlight's coat. On her right arm she held a 5 and half year old boy with short black hair and green eyes as well. He wore a short sleeved black t-shirt with a blue and purple dragon on it, and gray shorts. The boy was beating Starlight' chest with a stick, which he held tightly in his hands and made the skin on his fingers turn white. The two children look like twins.

"Let us go you monster!" The boy shouted, freeing his arm and hitting Starlight's head. Hard.

"Ow!" She said, but didn't let go of the two.

"Let us go!" The boy repeated to say several times continuing hitting her head, but Starlight still didn't let go. After several minutes the beating slow down and became less painful, "Just let us go..." The boy said hitting Starlight's head with a soft thud. He broke down in tears with the last thud, loosening his grip on the stick.

Starlight look down at the two crying children in her arms. She felt so bad for making them cry. She felt like crying herself as well, but instead let go of the two. It took a while for the boy to stop crying and notice she let go of them.

The boy grab the girl's hand and jumped out of Starlight's lap and held his stick tightly again, and held it in front of himself. The girl hid behind the boy with puffy red eyes. The two look at her weirdly. The boy with angry in his eyes and the girl with fear in her eyes, but their eyes also showed confusion. The girl spoke up.

"W-why are y-you c-crying?" The girl said in between gasps and hiccups.

It was true Starlight look like she was about to cry herself with red puff eyes and tears threaten to spill to her cheeks. Starlight brought a hand to her cheeks and felt the warmth close to her eyes. She look down for a second feeling a bit ashamed about crying in front of the two. She look back up and notice the world they were in.

The ground was covered with grass and a few flowers. There were no trees, but behind the two children were metal poles in the ground. The poles connected with each other and stretched high up into the sky. Some poles had bright colors to them like green, blue, and red, most others didn't. She couldn't see past the poles though.

Suddenly Starlight felt a sicking feeling in her stomach. She saw a figure far away, but getting closer. Thinking it was nightmaren, Starlight grab the children and flew deep into the jungle of poles. Weaving and ducking thought the pipes.

The boy started to hit Starlight again for grabbing them so suddenly, and started shouting again. Starlight hid behind a huge pole, staying completely still. The boy continue shouting though.

"Please be quiet." Starlight said, the boy stop shouting.

Soon the three heard squawking and screeching. There was metal tapping heard close by. Starlight slowly look to where the tapping was coming from. Just barley peaking out from the pipe, she and the children saw a pink monster bird ridden by a dark green man. The bird jerk it's head in their direction. Starlight quickly hid behind the pipe again, fearing the bird saw them. The bird hop closer to the huge pipe and got more and more closer. Starlight felt her heart beat louder and louder as she heard the clacking sound get closer and closer. The bird was right next to the pipe and moved it's head closer. Just inches away from seeing the three.

Suddenly there was another screech. Another monster bird flap it's wings above the pink one. The pink bird and the other bird screech at each other as if talking. Soon the screeching stop and there was no sound. Starlight peaked again and saw the pink monster bird was long gone. She sigh in relief as she slid down the huge pipe and stop when she hit the ground.

"Are you protecting us?" The boy asked.

Starlight looked down at the two children she held.

"I guess so." It took her a while to say it and realized she was indeed protecting them.

Soon she got up and started to float deeper into the jungle of poles and pipes. She still held the children close to her chest, fearing that if she put them down the bird would come back and take them away.

"You know we can walk, right?" The boy said kind of muffled.

"Oh sorry." Starlight said, putting the two children down on the ground and notice they were bare foot.

"It's okay." The girl said holding the boy's hand and walk deeper into the forest of poles.

Soon they found a little kiddy play ground. There was a swing set with metal chains, a red and yellow tiddler-todder, a red, yellow, and blue merry-go-around, and a blue slide. All the play ground equipment was made of metal, even the swing set sits were made of metal. There were also giant flowers on the ground and on the sides of poles like spiderwebs.

The two children ran to the play ground and started to play. Well sort of. They were so amazed by the play ground they ran to all the play ground stuff but just look at amazed. They ran from the merry-go-around to the slide, to the giant flowers, and to the slide. The girl jump on one of the flowers and bounce right back.

"It's like a trampoline!" The girl said bouncing up and down.

The girl grab the boy's hand and they started to jump up and down together laughing and having fun. Soon they jumped off the flower and on to the ground. The boy pull the girl's arm and ran to the merry-go-around. The two grabbed a bar of the merry-go-around and kick on the ground to make it go around. The two laughed and laughed enjoying their time on the merry-go-around and Starlight was glad to see that they were no longer crying and angry, but the boy still had his stick at hand.

"Are you two twins?" Starlight asked, a little curious since they look very much like.

"Yeah, we're identical twins." The girl said, still kicking.

"How are you two?"

"We're both 5 1/2 years old, but he was born first." She point to the boy.

"What's your mother and father like?" Starlight asked, being she couldn't remember her parents.

"You mean our mom and dad?" The girl asked to confirm her question.

Starlight nodded her head. The two went quiet and stop kicking the ground and the merry-go-around slowed down and came to a stop. Starlight felt worried about saying something she shouldn't have. "I'm sorry. Forget what I sai-"

"They were mean..." The boy said, cutting Starlight off, "They usually forgot to feed us and when they did remember it. It would be something hard to eat or something we couldn't eat. Mom would only 'remember' to feed us is when little sis asked for the tenth time."

Starlight felt a little bad asking, but didn't get one thing, "They 'were' mean?" Why would he say it like that? Did they turn good, or something else?

"Yeah, they both died one and half year ago." The boy said with no emotions in his voice, "They were drunk while driving and hit another car. Since then me and little sis been at the Moonlite Flower Orphanage."

"Yeah, it's nice there. We get lots of food to eat and everyone there is really nice." The girl said with a bright smile and hop off the merry-go-around.

Starlight felt a little bad about asking them about their parents, but smiled weakly being that they seem to be happy in the orphanage. But there was more thing, "What are your names?"

"My name is Lucy." The girl said, gesturing to herself.

"My name is Alexis." The boy said, pointing to himself.

Alexis hop off the merry-go-around and the two children ran to the swing set. Lucy sat on the swing with red, yellow, and orange chains, and Alexis sat on the swing blue, green, and purple chains. Lucy and Alexis start to swing their legs back and forth. Starlight cocked her head to the side and smile at the two. She flew right behind them and gave them a little push. The two children smiled as they got higher and higher.

"Now that we told you about us. You have to tell us about you." Lucy said while swinging.

"Alright, ask way." Starlight said pushing the two.

"Alright, how old are you?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I don't know." Starlight said after trying to remember.

"Do you have any bothers or sisters?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know."

"What are your mom and dad like?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know."

The two children look at each other and then at Starlight with a confused look on their faces.

"Do you at least know your name?" Alexis asked a bit worried about the previous answers.

"Starlight. Starlight is my name." Starlight said.

"Is that all you know?" Lucy asked, being that Starlight really didn't tell them much.

"Yes, that's all I remember." Starlight stated, "When I came to this world, the dream world; the Night Dimension, I had no memory of how I got there or before I got there. All I know was my name. I don't remember my family, or any of my friends, or how old I am, or where I came from before I came to the Night Dimension." Starlight stop pushing Lucy and Alexis, and brought her hands to the blue diamond on her chest and looked down at it. Alexis and Lucy turn their heads around to look at her. She looked back up and smiled at the two. "But I met some great friends and there really nice. They help me when I'm in trouble or when I'm really sad. So I'm really happy to have come to the Night Dimension or else I would never have met them."

The two children felt really bad about asking about her past when she couldn't remember her own parents. But they smiled weakly for her being happy here.

The two continued to play in this jungle of poles. Playing on all the equipment and hanging on the bars like monkeys. They even got Starlight to play on the bars and act like a monkey too. A long time of playing soon wore the kids out and they started to yawn. Starlight chuckled at the two kids just yawning and getting more and more sleepy. Lucy pulled on Starlight's pants asking to be picked up. Starlight smiled and lifted the girl up. Alexis saw this and asked to be picked up as well. Starlight chuckle and reached down to pick him up. The two children nusiled against Starlight's chest growing into a deep sleep. But Lucy and Alexis were a bit heavy to hold and Starlight got an idea.

She flew up to one of the big pipes and sat down, leaning her back against the pole behind her. The two children cuddle up close to her feeling her warm clothes. Starlight giggled at the two and looked up at the sky with pipes and poles blocking her view but she could still see the blue sky with a few clouds drifting by. She hummed the melody of her sing White Phoenix as she look at the sky.

"So pretty... Melody..." Lucy said sleepily. Starlight giggled as when she said this cradling the two.

The children soon fell asleep and vanished from her sight. But she knew where they went because NiGHTS had told her that when they fall asleep in this world they return to the Waking World. She let her leg danging in the air as she look to the sky again, smiling to herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Damage

It has been three months since Starlight's arrived. She still isn't use to the Visitors and hides from them, but she been making process by play with the younger Visitors and hiding them from the nightmaren army. NiGHTS enjoys her company and her help. One time they even did a duet playing Dreams Dreams. Owl keeps telling more and more about the Night Dimension and the Waking World. Starlight still didn't know nothing about her past still, but being with NiGHTS and Owl makes her feel not so bad.

Starlight was flying in Delight City just outside the neon light city. She hummed a song she heard a Visitor sing, something called The Big Bang. She didn't really know what the lyrics meant only that the melody sounded really good.

A nightopain flied up to her holding a ball and held it in front of her. She looked behind the nightopain and saw more looking at her. She smiled at them and back to the nightopain in front of her, nodding her head. The nightopain squeaked in happiness and flew back to his/her friends. Nightopians didn't have a gender, or at least that's what Starlight thinks being how they just bump into each and there's an egg. The nightopian toss the ball up in the air and the others hit it with their hands, heads or their feet. Starlight bounce the ball off her chest and gave it a little kick. She and the nightopains played happy together.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion which made the ground shook. The nightopains fled and hide. The city's lights went out for a while then came back on. Starlight was confused with what just happen, but decide to go look around Delight City encase someone got hurt from the quake. Sure enough she did.

There was a huge crater in the ground, grass and lose dirt scattered everywhere. Mangled pipes that use to be monkey bars. Several pieces of cement and concrete building laid on the ground. It looked like a tornado hit the place, or at least a huge bomb went off. There was also a bunch of cards sticking out of the ground, walls, and pipes.

Starlight was shocked with no words by the damage. She darted her head about looking for anyone hurt or unconscious. Her eyes widen when she saw a purple jester laying against a building with no signs of movement. She dashed over to the body and saw that his eyes were closed and his face motionless. Their were rips and tears in NiGHTS's clothes to only reveal gashes and wounds. She panicked and shook NiGHTS, but no response. So she placed her head next to his chest. _Thump-thump-thump_. She gave a huge sigh of refile knowing NiGHTS was alive, but it didn't look like he'd be awaking up anytime soon or moving at the matter of his wounds.

She gave NiGHTS one last look before putting his arm around her shoulder and grabbing his waist, hoisting him off the ground. He was a little heavy but she could at least carry him to the Dream Gates. She leap into the air with NiGHTS and started to head for the door.

When she was only a few feet away she heard moaning. She look to NiGHTS but he didn't make a sound. Then she heard it again only behind them. She looked over her shoulder, about to dash with NiGHTS if needed. She only saw a big piece clothing material lying on the mangled pipes and orange shoes dangling in the air. There was another crater in the ground but it was smaller and two red and black shoes stuck out from it. She knew who they belong to the instant she saw them.

She flew over to what looked like a pile of laundry and let go of NiGHTS's waist to check if there was a body. She different felt something warm and soft before being able to touch the cape. She didn't need to check the smaller crater with the shoes already knowing who it was. She piece together what she knew about the three and came up with pretty good idea of what happen. One of three must have tick the other off and they started fighting and created a huge blast knocking them all out and causing this damages. It wasn't usually with the three fighting and causing damage but this was far more destruction then normal and they never really knocked each other out before.

She turned around and started to fly to the door again, but she felt her stomach tie it's into knots.

She look back to the unconscious duo. She tried to take a few more feet away but her head and heart were having a war between weather or not to actually help them. Her brain reason with her by remembering all the things they did to her. But her heart keep pleading and begging to help them. It was like there was angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. After what felt like half hour her 'angel' reason that if she help them maybe they could be more kinder to her. Then her 'devil' side they might not and would probable hurt her. But would they really hurt someone that just help them. Starlight sigh and gave in.

She whistled and a few nightopians came out of hiding and flew to her. They saw NiGHTS all torn up and gasp.

"Can you guys please take NiGHTS to Owl for me?" She asked them with hope in your voice.

The nightopian turn away from her and shouted something in their weird language. Soon a bunch more nightopians showed and gasp once they saw NiGHTS. The ones who shouted talk to them and made a gestures toward both NiGHTS and Starlight. They all nodded their little heads and the two nightopians turn back to Starlight beaming at her and nodded.

She smiled in relief and let go of NiGHTS's waist and lowed him to the down. The nightopians gather underneath NiGHTS and held him up with their small hands. She rest NiGHTS on to the bed made of nightopians and let NiGHTS's arm slid off her shoulder. Once the nightopians had a firm grip on him they started to fly off with the unconscious NiGHTS. Starlight watch as they left and didn't move 'til they were out of sight.

She turn back to face the sight of destruction again. She gave a huff then flew over to the crater. Reala laid there completely unconscious and his persona missing from his face. She pick Reala up carefully and slug his arm around her shoulders. She then looked about and saw a little gleam coming from the grass. She walked over and saw Reala's persona partly dug into the ground. She pick it up and wipe a bit of the dirt off of her lime green jacket and placed it in one of her pockets. She floated over to once monkey bars and pulled the cape maren onto her back. She then plummeted to the ground and tried to keep herself from falling on her face. Jackle weighed a ton, definitely more then NiGHTS. She struggle to keep herself standing up, balance Jackle carefully onto her back and used one of her hands to make sure he didn't slip. She tried to float but only got an inch off the ground. She couldn't fly with this much weight. She gave a big huff of hot air and started to walk to the portal. Luckily the portal from her home and Delight City wasn't very far and was close to the ground. It took a while but she cross through the portal and stood on the tower.

She balanced at the tip of the roof trying her best not to fall. The tower wasn't high enough to kill her but definitely brake a bone or two and holding the two nightmarens made it more difficult to keep her balance. She kept her balance and hop off the little tower's roof and started to walk on the other roof that connected to a high wall with a window. She push the two into the window and carried them again. _If I remember correctly were in the west corridor and my room in the northeast tower. Why does my room have to be so far away_. Starlight's thought to herself being she'd have to lug these two close to going half around the castle, and she'd have to carry them up the stairs.

It took a while but she was now walking up the stairs, half way there. She was panting hard and the two hadn't even moaned or more a muscle. She notice the deep blue chip painted door and had pass it. She was only a couple steps away. This gave her an extra boost and she hurried up the steps and made sure the cape maren didn't slid off her back. She came up to the door and pulled the handle.

She quickly walk into the room and smiled brightly until she saw NiGHTS laying on her bed still unconscious and banged up. She was so shocked her grip on Reala started to slip, luckily she caught him before he hit the floor. She look back to NiGHTS with a bewild look on her face. She walk over to the bed and placed Reala and Jackle down besides him. She rub her acking back and gave it a push and straighten her spine with a creak. Why was NiGHTS in her room, lying on her bed? Did she not tell the nightopians to take him to Owl? This was all confusing then she look around her room in case the nightopians left her a clue. She spotted a yellow note on her desk and picked it to read the scribbling on the piece of paper. It said:

Gonna to the Waking World for ingredients and other medical needs. Will be gone for the night.  
-Sincerely your wise friend, Owl

Starlight hit herself on the head and read it over again not believing her eyes. She gave in and believed it. Her owl friend, the one who could heal NiGHTS, and was the only one with the keys to their home (Owl couldn't trust NiGHTS with the keys being he lose them in less then an hour) was gone for the rest of the night. She place the note back on the desk and look over to the bed. The Nightmaren general, the guardian of Nightopia, and the mantel gambler, all in her home and what worst in her very room. She couldn't believe this was happening and even pinch herself to make sure she wasn't just dreaming or imagining the whole thing. _Nope. Still there_.

The three didn't move an inch. Starlight gave a sigh and left the room to go the bathroom and get the first-aid kit from her cabinet. She floated back up and they still didn't move any an inch from the spot. She open the red box and pulled out a bottle of disinfecting, some cotton balls, and woven bandage. She removed the cap and put a bit of disinfecting on the cotton ball and dapped it a bit on NiGHTS face. He didn't move or fidget until she got to the nasty ones. She did the same to Jackle and Reala and used the woven bandage to keep them clean. She screw the cap back on the bottle and place the remaining woven bandages back in the first-aid kit along with the bottle of disinfecting. She closed the box and pick up the used cotton balls and head back to the bathroom. Disposing the cotton balls and putting back the kit into the cabinet. She flew back up to her room with the three now bandage brothers.

Still looking at them as if specting one of them to wake up and straight-up and ask where they are and why the enemies were here as well. She gave a giggle at the thought of it. She pulled a chair from the desk and place it by the window faces the bed. She plummet herself into the chair and waited for them to wake up. She started to nodded her head off and place her elbows on her thighs to prop her head up. Her eyelids started to drop and she was trying to keep her eyes open. She had to carry Reala and Jackle from Delight City to her home and bandage NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle and it was finally taking it's toll on her. She couldn't stay awake anymore. She fell asleep in the chair with one arm resting on the window sill and the other dangling at her side.

It was a long time but one of the three stirred, but Starlight was still asleep. Reala stir around and opened his eyes. Black. That was all he could see along with a line of light. He got up and felt jolts of pain shoot through his arm and legs but ignored the pain, and walked to the line of light. He put his hand out and felt a hard wooden surface. He gave it a push but it didn't budge. Then he felt around the surface and felt cold metal and it felt like it was in the shape of a hook. He push the hook up and gave the door another push and the doors open. He look outside and saw towers of crystals and towers and walls made of stone. He was in Crystal Castle. How he got there was unknown to him. He tried to recall what happen before he wake up. Then he remember that he, NiGHTS, and Jackle were fighting until Jackle through one of his explosion cards at the bubbles that were about to collide and then everything went blank. Well that would explain what happen but still couldn't understand how he got here. He moved his arm and felt a ping and he raised his arm up and realized that it was bandage. He stared at it and check the rest of him, and yup he was bandage up all over. _I was unconscious and I'm no where close to Nightmaren. So then who did this?_ Reala thought, looking at the dressed wounds. That he notice someone was sitting right next to him. He looked at it's face and realized it was Starlight sleeping. He looked more intently and saw how the moonlight was shining on her face giving her a soft glow. He admitted she look beautiful and felt his face heat up a bit. _Wait am I blushing? I can not be blushing just by looking at her._ But Reala was his cheeks were blushing a very light pink. Now Reala felt confused and humiliate that he was blushing just seeing how pretty Starlight is.

Then NiGHTS and Jackle open their eyes and gave a yawn, sat up, and saw each other. They both shouted each other names which made Starlight wake up with a start. Reala jump back when Starlight jumped in her chair. She looked about and then remember what happen. NiGHTS then saw Reala.

"Reala!" He shouted and saw he was next to Starlight, "Get away from her!" He jumped out of bed ran to the two. Jackle got off the bed and notice that NiGHTS and Reala were bandage up. He checked himself and saw bandages on his arms and chest.

"Anyone care to explain what happen here and why me, you, and Reala are bandage up?" Jackle said pointing to NiGHTS.

"Me and you were fighting NiGHTS. You threw a card at the bubbles me and NiGHTS launched and caused a big explosion that could have end us!" He shouted at him angry being that he nearly killed them.

"Ohhh right. I forgot." Jackle said remembering he threw one of his most powerful cards at the bubbles, "But that still doesn't explain how we got here and why were like this." He gestured to his and Reala dressed wounds.

"I-I did that." Starlight stuttered blushing. The three turned their attention to her with shocked faces. "I found you guys injured badly and sent NiGHTS to Owl and took Reala and Jackle here. The nightopians that took NiGHTS send him here because Owl was gone for the night. I'm sorry." She said feeling like she did something bad. The three were still shocked and confused then Reala spoke up.

"But why did you help us?" He asked questionable. _We are her enemies and threaten her many times. Why in the world would she help us?_ Reala thought still confused.

She gulped a bit and answered, "I didn't like seeing you guys hurt." The three were even more shocked, "I don't like seeing anyone hurt." She said quietly feeling ashamed and had her hands in her lap.

NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle were still confused and bewild but Reala just decided to drop it.

"Come on Jackle." Reala said slipping out the window, "Master no doubt wondering where we are." Jackle nodded and flew out the window with his brother. NiGHTS just watch them leave. Then Starlight remember something.

"Reala wait." She said flying after them. NiGHTS was surprise by this but flew after her. Reala spun around to face Starlight. "You forgot this." She said holding out Reala's persona. Reala eyes widen and snatch it from her hands. "It fell off when I found you." She said being Reala was probable wondering if she stole it.

Reala place the persona on it's rightful place and turned back in the direction he was going. He mumble "Thank you" and left.


	6. Chapter 6: New ability new friend

Starlight was sitting on a flat rock in Mystic Forest just singing. It was day time there and the sun shined very bright through the leafs. The sun made her feel all nice and warm, the breeze light almost non existent, the sounds of nightopians giggling and laughing distantly, melt away all of Starlight's trouble. She didn't sing any real words just random things. She just let herself sing and let all her worries fade away.

She heard music play and opened one eye slightly to see in the distances a nightopian playing with an xylophone. Then she wonder could she play one. She seen NiGHTS play his invisible flute many times and the nightopians just make them out of thin air.

She brought her hands to her lips, curled them so and blew. No sound. _Well it's not the flute._ She thought and then grip her hands like she was holding something and made swift and hard movements in the air but no sound. _Not the drums or xylophone._ She thought again. She tried many different instruments but no sound came. She gave a sigh she had tried pretty much every instrument she knew of. _Well there is one more I haven't tried..._ She thought but felt like it wasn't going to work. She brought her hands up again. One hand grip like she was holding something and the other close to her chest. She moved the other hand cross her chest. _.Ping, ping, ping, ping._ Her eyes went wide. She did it again. _Ping, ping, ping._ She blink and moved her hand again but moved her fingers in a more flow movement. _Ping, ping, pong, ping, ping, ping, pong, pong, pang._ The harp. She was playing a miniature harp. She continued to play and sang along too. Her voice matching the notes perfectly. She was so happy.

Then she felt a presence like someone was right next to her. It felt strange, so she turned her head around and instantly stop playing. Right behind was the cape maren gambler, Jackle and he was smiling his signature insane grin. "You play quite well." He said still grinning. She quickly took to the air but wasn't fast enough. Jackle quickly grabbed her behind and hold her still. She struggle and tried to call NiGHTS. "Calm down I'm not here to hurt you." He said in calmful voice carrying no harm. She stop struggling. He brought her back down to the ground. "I just want to say something. That's it." Starlight listen and Jackle still hold a grip on her. "If I let you go you have to promise you won't fly or run away. Got it?" Starlight nodded. "Okay" He let go and Starlight turned to face him. She looked puzzled and a little afraid even through he said he wouldn't hurt her. "I just wanted to say... Thank you."

"For what?" Know she was really confused.

"For helping me and Reala after our fight with NiGHTS in Delight City." The cape maren said.

"Well you don't really need to thank me. I'm sure your master would have fixed you up." She said rubbing her arm, even talking about the nightmare god made her felt uneasy.

"Well your right about him fixing Reala, but he wouldn't care if I disappeared into thin air." Jackle said in a low voice. Starlight look confused this. "I'm a second level nightmaren, Reala a first level, I can be easily replaced. Heck there already replacing me with a stupid gecko in top hat!" The cape gambler fumed but the lime green jester just look at him with sadness and pity. It's true, NiGHTS had told her that Wizeman does not like failure at all and the ones who failured him are never seen or heard from again. "I mean seriously who be scared of a lizard in cloak and top hat!" Jackle's fists were now balled up in fury and his insane grin replace by a sneer showing his shark-like teeth.

"Hehehe..." Starlight giggled, Jackle was caught off-guard by this.

"Why are you laughing?" Jackle said bewild being this was first time he heard her laugh around him.

"How you describe Chameleon. It was funny." Starlight giggled again only just confusing the card dealing maren more. "A lizard in a top hat and cloak is pretty funny if you think of a lizard from the waking world in that get-up." Jackle had no clue what she was talking about being he wasn't much into the Waking world. "Plus that green lizard hand bag failured more then you." Jackle let out a crackle, Starlight let her giggling turn into a laugh.

_Wait is she cheering me up..._ Jackle thought. _She must have hit her head hard on something or my craziness is rubbing off on her._

An long awkward moment filled the air after they stop laughing.

"So... Are any of the nightmarens nice to you?" Starlight asked trying to brake change the atmosphere.

"Nice?" Jackle asked surprised by Starlight question.

"Um," Starlight said, "Well I mean when they're not busy do they talk with you?" She explained herself.

Jackle crackled, "No, no they only talk to me when they absolutely have to. Other then that I just talk to dolls and my other toys." Jackle grinned insanely.

"Doesn't it get lonely?" She bit her tongue for saying that. Being Jackle might take that offensively and kill or seriously hurt her.

"No, they never talk back, they always listen to me and they don't run away." He kept grinning like what he said was completely normal.

Starlight looked at him with sadness and pity. Doesn't it get lonely talking to yourself? She thought to herself and wonder what it was like to be Jackle. She imagine all the toys and tricks that NiGHTS had told her about that was in Jackle's room and the color scheme as well. Telling her so if Jackle kidnapped her she'd knows how to escape. She thought for a while and no matter how crazy she picture it. It still felt lonely.

All the while Jackle was just daydreaming with his own crazy thoughts.

Starlight gulp as she thought of a crazy idea that would no doubt back fire. "Do you want to be friends?"

Jackle snapped out of his daydreaming with wide eyes. "What did you say?" He knew what she said but didn't believe it.

Starlight didn't reply and look at the ground.

"Did you just ask to be friends with me?" Jackle asked, laughing like she was kidding and just playing with him.

"I won't talk back to you and I listen to Owl when his lecturing me and NiGHTS. I know tons of games and I'm willing to play your games. We can play and hang out without NiGHTS knowing." She look at Jackle seriously, trying to convince him.

Jackle was a bit shocked but ponder about it. "Any game I want to play?"

She simply nodded her head.

"Anything I say?"

She nodded again.

"You won't run away from me?"

She nodded.

"Without NiGHTS knowing?"

She nodded.

Jackle ponder this a bit more. Maybe his crassness really was rubbing on her. If master Wizeman or one of the other nightmarens found out he was playing games with the enemy the least worst thing to happen would be being banish from Nightmare. Then again he'd have an even big and more durable toy to play with then his other toys and he could sneak some information out her about NiGHTS's plans. And if Wizeman did find out he could tell him that. Jackle grinned broadly at this idea. "Alright I'll be your friend."

Starlight was so over fulled with joy that she hugged the crazy nightmaren. The Jackle's eyes just went wide and stood still like a statue for a second.

"It doesn't mean you can hug me." Jackle said annoyed and places his gloved hands on her shoulders to remove her.

Starlight realize this and lets go before Jackle can pull her off. "Sorry I guess I just got a little too excited." She blushed with embarrassment.

Jackle just sighed at her action.

"Get away from her!"

Jackle and Starlight jerked their heads to see NiGHTS half a mile away to them. Even being that far away they could tell he was furious and red face with anger. Before they could move NiGHTS has already drill dash Jackle. Starlight panicked and grabbed NiGHTS jacket before he could deliver another blow to the gambler.

"NiGHTS come down please." She pleaded.

NiGHTS was surprise by this but quickly looked her over and saw no signs of injury. "Fine." He said but turned his attention to the orange gambler, "If you come near her again I am going to send you to make you wish it was Wizeman punishing you." He turned away and held Starlight's gloved hand tight.

Starlight followed him but turned her head around and mouthed the words I'm sorry to Jackle. Jackle just grinned and turned to head back home.

NiGHTS sighed, "You sure your okay, he didn't say anything bad to you?" Starlight just shook her head, "You've been running into a lot of nightmarens haven't you?" She nodded timidly. NiGHTS gave another sigh, "Come on I'll teach you how to protect yourself." NiGHTS said this and did a parloop. Starlight just nodded and followed NiGHTS into the hole.


	7. Chapter 7: Training

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a long time but I've been having writer's block. Still am. ^^' **

**I know this chapter pretty short and know doubt sucky. But I promise the future ones will be better. Hopefully.**

**Disclamier: I don't own NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle, or any of the Nightmarens from NID and JoD. I do own Starlight and her special abilities.**

**Anyway on to the show.**

* * *

She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes when she step out from the portal. NiGHTS still held her hand and lead her out of the portal he made from his parloop. Starlight gasp when her eyes had final adjusted.

There were several colorful balls spread along the grass covered ground. Several bags were stringed to branches by rope. There were even a few dummies made of wood, straw, and different objects that were hard for her tell what they were, but the dummies looked like rather familiar forms. The area looked like it was part of Pure Valley, but there was no nightopians or any sign of them. After seeing this Starlight rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"NiGHTS, what is this place?" The bewild lime green maren asked, looking over all the different objects again.

"This is where I trained after I left Wizeman or more specifically where I let my anger go when I'm really ticked off." NiGHTS said. Starlight nodded and notice all of the dummies looked like the nightmarens NiGHTS had told her about or she seen for herself.

"I thought Wizeman trained you while you were still on his side and you were the best in Nightmare." Starlight said noticing a beaten up dummy that looked a lot like Reala.

"He did. That's why I use this place whenever I'm really mad." NiGHTS said turning around to point it out to her, "But I plan on using this place to help you defend yourself."

Starlight agreed with the plan. NiGHTS wasn't gonna be around her all the time and she needed to learn to protect herself or at least defend herself 'til NiGHTS came to help her.

"Alright then let's start with..." The purple nightmaren looked about and eyed one of the colorful balls, "Parloops." He said cheerfully and gathered a few balls in hand.

"Parloops?" Starlight had seen NiGHTS and Reala do parloops before, but never tried herself.

"You don't want to do the parloop?" NiGHTS asked, wondering if he might have made a bad choice.

"No. It's just I've never done a parloop." Starlight explained herself.

NiGHTS just smiled cheeky, "It's not that hard." NiGHTS flew up into the air above the trees, "Watch." He tossed the balls he held into the sky. He circled around the balls with sonic speed, all the while letting sparkled gold dust slip from his hands and form a black portal sucking the balls in. Starlight stood and watch this from the ground.

"Now you try." NiGHTS said landing on the ground and tossed her a few balls.

Starlight gulped, but nodded and flew up to processed to do what NiGHTS did. But the balls fell a little fast for her and she only got one ball while the others fell to the ground.

"That's good for your first time." He said still on the ground, "Let's try drill dashing." NiGHTS flew over to the trees. Starlight followed. "Watch me." NiGHTS dashed forward and spun around like a top. He put his hands forward and dash right into a dummy that looked like Donbalon and sent it flying. Starlight applaud him. "Thanks now you give it a go." NiGHTS stepped aside to let her have a go at the dummy.

Starlight took a deep breath and quickly drill dash the dummy Donbalon, sending it a few blocks away.

"Great! That was better then your parloop." NiGHTS clapped for her swift dash.

Starlight smiled brightly at this.

The rest of the day NiGHTS taught her how to fight and defend herself. Basically parloops and drill dashes but also a few close range attacks and how to sense things around yourself and use them against your opponent.

"NiGHTS, is it alright if I try something on my own?" She ask circling with the tip of her shoe, NiGHTS was confused by this but agreed to let her try.

Starlight closed her eyes and sparkle gold dust slip from her hands. She scrunch her face while more dust slip from her hands. She pictured an image in her head of a bird. NiGHTS stood in amazement as the dust formed a big bird. It look a bit like a phoenix. As the dust finished forming the bird Starlight open one eye slightly expecting it to be a total fail, but was pleasantly surprised.

"H-h-how did you do that?" NiGHTS asked dumb founded, staring at the bird.

"I'm not sure. It's like" Starlight paused trying to give NiGHTS a reasonable answer, "whenever I get an image in my head or think about something hard. My dust forms it." The bird fluttered it's wings and moved about. "Can't you or Reala or anyone else do this?"

"No. So far as I know no one can do this." NiGHTS was quite puzzled, "Maybe it's just a special ability you have." It was true every nightmaren had something special about that made them scary and tricky to beat. Suddenly NiGHTS came up with an idea. "Hey can you make your dust into anything?"

"Pretty much." Starlight demisted by turning her bird into NiGHTS. The violet jester ponder and soon smile confidently.

"I believe we can use this to our advantage." NiGHTS grab a dummy of Puffy. "Try to make a wall."

Starlight was confuse by this, but did what NiGHTS ask. The wall was thick and seemed solid. NiGHTS threw the dummy as hard as possible, but the dummy had broken to bits upon impact. Then he drill dash the wall but couldn't brake through. Starlight was surprised but NiGHTS just smile.

"I was right." NiGHTS spoke, "It looks like your dust can't be broken once the form has taken shape. This can diffidently help keep the Visitors safe from the nightmaren army."

Starlight smiled happily at NiGHTS childish smile and that she could be of more help with her special ability.

The rest of the day the two practice on this new ability and the basic that NiGHTS knew; parloops, drill dashes, and dodging attacks, 'til they grew tired and Starlight fell asleep in the middle of a parloop. NiGHTS took her home and layed her on her nice soft bed.

NiGHTS looked down and hesitatingly kiss her on the fore head and wish her good night in a soft voice to not wake her, and left.

* * *

**That last part I just made up. Sorry if I mess up a few words and I like to think that Starlight has a little crush on NIGHTS and so far NiGHTS just being a big brother to her, for now. **

**Anyway see you next time.**


End file.
